Mi Regalo
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Por más obsequios que reciba, sólo uno es el que deseo con toda mi alma. Ellos no lo entienden, estas aquí... y yo lo sé, con toda certeza. [Kagami x Kise] [¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kise Ryota!]


**Vengo a innovar con un nuevo género... por favor, si saben lo que Angst significa y no les gusta, mejor no lo lean. (Aunque realmente no se si me quedó bien... yo lo intenté)**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke así como sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participan en el reto: Junio Dorado "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kise!" del foro Kuroko o Basuke en Español. **

**N/A: La historia está narrada por Kise. **

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

 **Mi Regalo**

El incesante y monótono ruido de la alarma retumbó en mis oídos por menos de un segundo. No hizo falta siquiera ver la hora para que supiera en dónde se encontraban las manecillas del reloj, ni tampoco echar una mirada al calendario para saber en qué fecha me encontraba. Tras apagarlo, de un brinco me siento y entrelazo mis manos para estirarme, abro los ojos con dificultad, y sonrío.

Es hoy, al fin el día llegó.

Nuevamente salto para salir de la cama, y siento el calor en la habitación. Amaba el clima de este mes, era cómodo para usar ropa ligera fácil de combinar, y tampoco era tan caluroso como para sufrir en plena calle. No podría haberme tocado mejor estación.

Abro las cortinas, sintiendo el sol entibiarme el rostro e iluminar el parque en frente del edificio, asiento. Será genial, lo sé… Lo presiento.

Me encamino hacia mi mesita de noche, y tacho el número dieciséis, que había caído domingo, y me dirijo al armario para buscar mi mejor atuendo. Tomo una chaqueta color gris… aburrida, unos pantalones blancos, no me gustan.

No tengo idea de qué podría gustarle… él es muy simple, y siempre que salimos me dice que exagero. Pero yo me río, ¡nunca se está demasiado bien! Aunque también trato de no llamar demasiado la atención, no es como si quisiera que me acosaran cámaras y admiradoras a cada paso que doy. Necesito mi vida, pero soy consciente de los riesgos que conlleva ser modelo.

Mi ropa está desparramada por todo el suelo. Cuando regrese tendré que ordenarlo… Me deprime porque realmente no quiero hacerlo… pero ya qué, eso será tarde, o incluso mañana.

Me rindo. Elijo unos pantalones negros comunes —y eso que dije que el gris no me gustaba… ¡no es lo mismo!— una camiseta roja y una chaqueta sin mangas de jean. Iba a usar un gorro, pero creo que es demasiado. Desayuno con la vista perdida en el periódico al que no dedico mucha atención, plenamente consciente de que tengo mis labios curvados bobamente.

Luego de limpiar, tomo mi móvil, las llaves, me despido —aunque realmente no haya nadie— y salgo del departamento, no sin antes tomar el trozo de papel que celosamente había guardado para hoy.

El elevador parece estar en el primer piso, y no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo. Utilizo las escaleras aunque sean ocho largos pisos, y tomo velocidad en la planta baja. Me saludan el portero y mis vecinas, madre e hija, unas chicas muy amables que siempre me ofrecen ayuda cuando no sé si es mejor orégano o albahaca para alguna comida. Agradezco y continúo camino.

Me detengo en una floristería a pocas cuadras, en ella, el hombre mayor me entrega un enorme ramo de girasoles, brillantes y florecidos en su mejor momento.

—Las encargó para ti, espero que te gusten.

—Gracias, ¡son hermosas!— muestro una enorme sonrisa — ¡ah! No me diga que…

—Tranquilo, están pagas. Que tengas un lindo día.

A lo lejos aún lo veo saludarme con tranquilidad. Ese hombre me conoce desde que me mudé al barrio, unos seis meses, y siempre paso por allí a saludarlo. Cargo con las flores —algo pesadas— y me cuesta ver hacia dónde demonios me dirijo. ¡Y luego soy yo el que se pasa de la raya!

 _En verdad es un tonto…_

Con leves tropiezos, y una carrera contra el tiempo para que el semáforo no corte, llego al otro lado de la acera y entro a la tienda. Deposito el regalo en uno de los asientos de espera y me acerco al mostrador, no hay nadie y se escuchan ruidos en la cocina al fondo de la pastelería.

— ¡ _Ohaio-ssu_ Murasakibaracchi!— Saludo energético al reconocer a mi amigo de más de dos metros de altura traer consigo algunas muestras gratis.

—Kisechin, llegas temprano— comenta, deja la pequeña cesta—. Araa~, vienes por _aquello_ , ¿cierto?

— ¡Así es! Es lo segundo en la lista después de todo— lo veo asentir, y desaparecer por unos momentos. Tarareo una melodía que escuché en un negocio en el camino, y al regresar, trae consigo una gran caja blanca cuadrada con un moño rojo en la cima—. ¡E-Es enorme!

—Dijo que cuanto más grande mejor, y yo creo que tiene razón— me la entrega — ¿seguro que no quieres ayuda Kisechin?

—Nop, estoy bien, además estás de prueba y quieres convertirte en chef lo más pronto posible, no quiero quitarte tiempo— la tomo en brazos y casi pego un grito al cielo al sentir el terrible peso que posee.

—Está bien— me dice con un tono de voz aburrido, típico de él—. Que lo disfrutes.

—Querrás decir, _'que lo disfruten'_ — volteo para guiñarle un ojo, y me mira casi sorprendido. Pero ya debo irme, así que con el ramo debajo de los brazos y el pastel en mano, me dirijo a la siguiente parada.

Noto las miradas sobre mí… cosa lógica, yo también vería incrédulo a un fenómeno que carga tantas cosas, y algo me dice que no es lo único.

Al llegar a la reja que seguramente medía el doble que mi amigo, toco el timbre, y la voz de mi ex capitán me responde que espere un poco. Ciertamente me hubiera gustado pasar y descansar un poco… pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que no digo nada. A los pocos minutos un hombre viene con unas cinco cajas, todas decoradas de distinta forma y forrados con distintos diseños. Le sonrío y doy las gracias.

—Akashicchi, al menos puedes saludarme— digo al portero de voz, sabiendo perfectamente que aún está ahí.

— _Lo lamento, tengo asuntos de gran importancia en estos momentos, te llamo luego._

—Qué malo eres…— hago un puchero aunque no pueda verme —gracias… le haré saber que me llegaron.

— _Que pases buen día, Ryota._

Bien, ahora sí que no podría cargar con todo esto ni aunque me crecieron cinco brazos por arte de magia. Tomo el celular y llamo a un taxi para que me lleve. Al llegar el hombre me ayuda a cargar y le doy la dirección del lugar al que necesito ir.

No tardamos, estaba a unas pocas manzanas después de todo. Le pido que espere y voy a la entrada de la Universidad. Allí sentado, leyendo un libro como en secundaria media, y una mata de pelos enorme respirando sobre su regazo, le sonrío y llamo por su nombre para que me registre.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Soy yo!

Me mira y me saluda con la mano en alto. Veo que habla con el cachorro —que ya no es para nada pequeño—y éste se levanta con soplete elevando sus orejitas. De un salto baja, y vienen hacia mí.

—Kise-kun, ¿cómo has estado?— Pregunta, su cara se ve más madura, creo que en estos dos años le ha ido de maravilla, y se nota en sus ojos _ese_ brillo que sólo se tiene cuando algo especial sucede.

—Perfectamente, como ya sabes, hago ejercicio y mi carrera de modelo va cada vez mejor… Aunque te soy sincero, hay veces que me gustaría tratar algo distinto— rasco mi nuca con vergüenza—. Pero ya es tarde, además no me quejo, se gana bien y puedo dormir en un colchón bastante cómodo.

—Creí que querías ser piloto— comenta sorprendido.

—Y aún quiero serlo— me agacho y acaricio la cabeza del perro —lo tendré en consideración un tiempo más… Si las cosas se tornan difíciles, lo descartaré definitivamente— noto que va a hablarme, y decido interrumpirlo—. ¿Y tú amigote? ¡Cómo has crecido!

Me movió su rabo con alegría, y aprovecho para mimarle un poco la barriga.

—Nigou lo extraña— una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi espalda… lo sabía—. Todos lo hacemos.

Me levanto, y no pronuncio nada por unos segundos. Creo que está refrescando un poco, así que esa charla debía terminar pronto o me resfriaría. Le sonrío, y doy unas palmadas al can antes de mirar a mi amigo.

—Él está siempre con nosotros Kurokocchi, no entiendo de qué hablas.

Evito el contacto visual, y un suspiro sale de sus labios.

—Ten, dijo que te lo diese en caso de que… este día llegase— me entregó un sobre rosado, que tomé contento—. Y esto, es de parte mía y de Daiki— veo las letras y los números del papel, y no tardo en comprender.

—Kurokocchi, sabes que no puedo hacerlo— lo tomo, pero realmente estaba rechazándolo —no puedo irme sin él, y no tengo dinero para comprar otro… Pero se los agradezco, de verdad.

Lo veo sonreír con tristeza, y asiente—. Al menos, piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No hay nada que pensar— lo abrazo — ya está decidido. ¡Ah! Debo irme… aún me queda una parada— me separo y noto sus ojos vidriosos—. Hey, no llores… todo estará bien.

—S-se supone que soy quien debe decirte eso— se limpia los ojos celestes con el dorso de la mano.

—No te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? Estoy bien— con mi pulgar borro el rastro de una lágrima —venga, no llores. Aomine me matará si ve que hice llorar a su novio, y creo que eso es algo que ninguno de los dos quiere— me río con su reacción: ¡se ve tan lindo! Las mejillas se le colorean de carmín contrastando su pálida piel, y verlo balbucear es algo de lo que nunca iba a cansarme.

—Ti-tienes razón— una mueca, descifro una sonrisa — _felicidades_ , Kise-kun. Espero que la pasen bien.

—Lo mismo digo— le guiño un ojo, coqueto, y vuelve a ponerse totalmente rojo —él espera que se lo digas, ya sabes… cuánto lo quieres. No te contengas, no se reirá de ti… después de todo, estar juntos y decirse ese tipo de cosas en lo más normal del mundo— clava sus orbes celestes en mí, y sé que tengo su atención—. Te ama, y lo sabes.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero no escucho nada de sus cuerdas vocales. En su lugar otra gota es despedida de su ojo izquierdo, y eleva la mano para saludarme.

—Hasta luego, Kurokocchi. ¡Mis saludos a Aominecchi!

Troto hasta el auto y me subo, dejando atrás la imagen de un chico de cabellos celestes tecleando lo que parece ser un mensaje en su celular.

Tetsuya y Daiki mantenían un noviazgo por demás extraño, ¿a qué me refiero con esto? Nada de _te quiero_ , mucho menos un _te amo_ , los besos estaban destinados al rostro, nada de ideas lujuriosas ni cumplidos subidos de tono; y Aomine llevaba todo el peso de la relación encima.

Siente que siempre hace algo mal, que arruina todo, y si le pregunta por salir Kuroko lo rechazará. Por el contrario, el más bajito en un conjunto de buenas intenciones… Lo ama, ama a Daiki con toda su alma, pero su naturaleza cerrada le prohíbe demostrárselo.

Como amigo, veo desde fuera, y escucho el punto de vista de cada uno. Me parece que hay cosas que deben hablar: Aomine siempre ha sido un baboso que iba tras mujer de buenos atributos aparecía, y esto, en la escuela, lastimaba notablemente a nuestro fantasma. Por su parte Tetsuya siempre fue muy reservado y para nada expresivo, tienes que conocerlo demasiado bien para entenderlo.

Ni yo sé cómo acabaron juntos, pero me alegro mucho por ellos. Y si pueden dar el paso final, estoy seguro de que estarán unidos por ese amor por mucho tiempo más.

Francamente no entiendo cómo pueden aguantarse no decirse algo lindo… Digo, nosotros apenas nos veíamos y nos besábamos, abrazábamos, decíamos poemas románticos, veíamos películas, teníamos sex-…

Eh, pensándolo bien, creo que ese era yo.

Siempre fuiste vergonzoso hasta la médula… Pero no me quejo, ¡te ves taaaaaan lindo sonrojado! Y te burlas de mi cuando te lo digo… ¿Sabías que te ves adorable cuando volteas y no me ves a los ojos? Je, por supuesto que sí, te lo digo siempre que lo haces.

Miro hacia afuera, pensativo. Unas nubes pasajeras comienzan a arruinarme el hermoso cielo despejado, y no puedo evitar bufar. ¡Era mi día especial! Ah… qué va, unos algodones flotantes no van a arruinar mi cita.

Saco el papel de mi bolsillo trasero cuando el chofer me pregunta cuál es la próxima parada. Leo cada ítem de la lista, y el último es el que me falta. El hombre asiente y me lleva sin titubear un segundo, y al ver el precio que se iba acumulando en el contador, preferí que así fuera. Está bien, tengo un trabajo de buena paga, ¡pero no salgo con tanto dinero a la calle!

Estaciona en los aparcamientos y me ayuda a tomar mis pertenencias. Por suerte, el regalo de Kurokocchi no es una caja que pese diez kilos, así que no le sucederá nada en las bolsas de mis pantalones. Pago, me despido, e ingreso al edificio prácticamente confiando en mi memoria en donde estaba cada escalón.

De tantas veces que había ido, lo más normal era conocerse cada detalle del mismo.

Un golpe me sienta de trasero en el suelo, dejando caer los obsequios y flores sin ninguna delicadeza. Me quejo por el dolor en mi zona baja y pido que por favor preste más atención al caminar.

—Pero si tú eras el que no veía con esa pila de cosas, _nanodayo_.

Ah, esa frase… Bueno, tiene razón, no estaba prestando la suficiente atención… ¡pero podía moverse del lugar!

—Ni creas que voy a disculparme, siéntete agradecido de que te ayudaré a levantar todo este desorden. El jefe no quiere nada fuera de lugar, así que apresúrate.

—Eres malo Midorimacchi…— abulto mis labios y me levanto, apilando las cosas una sobre la otra, con el ramo en la cima.

—Llegas a tiempo… raro de ti, ¿sucedió algo? — Me dice al terminar, y extiende su mano para darme una caja cuadrada color azul a rayas blancas.

—Nada en particular… sólo que _el mejor día de la vida_ , debo pasarlo con _la mejor persona de mi vida_ , ¿no crees?

Me ve, serio, casi parece que con enojo. Su bata blanca deja en claro que es nuevo en el ambiente, y quiere ganarse el derecho de tener un consultorio propio. Sé que lo logrará, no por nada fue el más sobresaliente en su carrera. Asiente y cierra los ojos, mientras yo tomo el paquete preguntándome mentalmente cómo diantres iba a cargarlo.

—Ese es de su parte— se cruza de brazos— con respecto al mío, sigue siendo la oferta que te hice hace meses… Puedes repensarlo y-…

—No, gracias—. No lo dejo terminar, interrumpiéndolo a propósito.

—Kise…

—Dije que no, Shintaro— mi voz suena brusca, no me reconozco, pero no puedo evitarlo—. No necesito ningún médico, estoy bien tanto física como mentalmente. Ya la he rechazado más veces de las que puedo recordar, y mi postura no cambiará por mucho que lo intentes.

Sus pupilas tiemblan y aprieta los puños—. De acuerdo, no insistiré más.

Vuelvo a mi yo normal, y le sonrío tranquilo —entonces, ¡nos vemos luego!

Recojo los regalos y los apilo de modo simétrico para que nada se desplome, y antes de irme siento una mano en mi hombro. Veo al de cabellos verdes sonreírme con tristeza, y en la cima de la pirámide coloca algo más, simulando la punta de un iceberg.

—De mi parte, para que no llegues tarde a todos lados— una sonrisa de costado —dale mis saludos… Que la pasen bien.

Con un gesto de amabilidad y agradecimiento, doy por terminada la conversación y toco el botón del elevador. Entro y por suerte está vacío, así que nadie saldría lastimado en el caso de que uno de los obsequios cayera al suelo… exceptuando mis pies, claro está.

Camino por los pasillos a paso acelerado, utilizando las energías que me quedaban tras correr durante toda la mañana de aquí para allá, y finalmente llego a la habitación.

Es colorida, tiene flores en cada estante, porta retratos con fotos de la familia y amigos, y algunos regalos que los mismos van dejando en cada visita.

No es por presumir, pero la mayoría son míos. Vengo todos los días, aunque sea por unos minutos, repongo las flores que se marchitan y te deseo un buen día. Ha sido así, y es una rutina que no pienso romper.

Dejo todo a un costado, tomo la banqueta y me siento al lado de la camilla.

Y aquí estoy.

Junto a la persona que me hizo ver con otros ojos el día a día.

Y que desde que te encuentras sumergido en ese sueño profundo, siento que el sol ya no brilla con la misma intensidad.

—Hola, ¿me extrañaste? Pf, claro que lo hiciste, quién no lo haría…—bromeo, y sonrío al tomarte la mano—. Creo que has exagerado un poco, nuestros amigos creerán que te morirás si les dejas todo eso por tanto tiempo— frunzo el ceño —espero que no les hayas dejado los del próximo año, ahí sí que comenzaré a asustarme.

Desvío la mirada a tus ojos, cerrados desde hace semanas. Sonrío ante tus cejas desiguales y acaricio tu rostro. Suave, siempre lo fue, al igual que esos cabellos rojizos y negros que en un principio me parecieron rebeldes; hoy en día me parecen lo más hermoso que haya existido, pero sin compararse al color carmín de tus irises.

—Gracias, eres de quien quería escucharlo…

Volteo y tomo la primera caja, abriéndola y sacando una chaqueta de cuero negra que precisamente no tenía nada de barato. Puedo ver la etiqueta del precio y no reprimo una carcajada: y aún en este estado, sigues siendo un tonto despistado.

Tomo la próxima, en la cual hay un libro sobre cocina básica. Está bien… sé que mis actitudes culinarias no se comparan a las tuyas, ¡pero al menos puedo mantenerme con vida!

Llega el medio día, y yo aún sigo abriendo tus regalos. Al abrir la caja blanca veo un enorme pastel de chocolate, decorado con crema con la típica frase escrita en letras delicadas. Admiro la habilidad de Murasakibara a la hora de hornear, y espero que algún día consiga ese título de chef que tanto ha anhelado desde la secundaria.

No tengo hambre, aunque haya pasado rato desde el desayuno, y continúo con lo anterior. El regalo de Tetsuya y Daiki ya lo vi antes, y está guardado en mi bolsillo. Un viaje no es la mejor opción, no podría dejarte aquí… sólo. Soy el único que cada semana está presente viéndote respirar tranquilo, y justamente, que tu pecho se infle en cada inhalación es el motor que me permite continuar en mi latosa vida.

Me quedan pocos: abro la caja que Shintaro me dio, y veo un hermoso reloj color plata con detalles en oro que está en horario. Ahora comprendo eso de _"para que no llegues tarde a todos lados"_ … Tonto Midorimacchi, y se cree que no es tierno con estos detalles.

Finalmente, los últimos dos regalos descansan en la cama. Primero abro la caja azul y blanca, y saco otra más pequeña color negra con el detalle de un moño amarillo—. ¿Y esto? No irá a ser lo que imagino… Mira que publico una foto de ti desnudo en Internet si te atreves— me carcajeo en voz baja, pero ciertamente no me agradaría que el mundo viera tus atributos… para eso existo yo.

Una cadenita, de quien sabe cuántos quilates, y un dije con la letra _**K**_ me miran expectantes. Mis ojos los imitan, y es que realmente no me lo esperaba.

—Dios mío… ¡Estás demente!— Exclamo, con la boca abierta hasta su límite y envuelto en un shock que no logro superar—. No no, no lo tomes mal… me encanta, pero mira que gastar tanto…— suspiro, derrotado —por favor, dime que no asaltaste un banco para comprarlo.

El silencio me aturde, pero de igual forma sonrío, como si hubiera escuchado la respuesta que quería.

Y es que lo hago. Todos dicen que es obra de mi imaginación, gracias al anhelo de verte despertar, de recibir la noticia que al fin todo había terminado… Pero no, juro que no es así: realmente me hablas, tanto en sueños como ahora mismo, lo sé… Lo siento.

Midorima me ha dicho cientos de veces de ir con un psiquiatra, y me he negado rotundamente en cada oportunidad. No necesito que me mediquen, soy plenamente consciente de tu estado y del mío, y decir que aún estás aquí no es estar loco: es sentido común.

Hablo de ti como un presente, el ahora, con quien comparto cada aspecto de la vida. Fuiste parte de mi pasado, y aún estás aquí… dándome esperanzas de que lo seas en mi futuro.

Porque sé que en donde quiera que estés, me ves… Y soy fiel a ello.

Cuelgo el collar por detrás de mi nuca, y lo miro dudoso. No sé si la letra representa mi apellido o el tuyo, pero de igual forma no habría modo en que rechazase un regalo de tal magnitud, mucho menos viniendo de tu parte.

Me queda la carta que Kurokocchi me entregó. La tomo, y siento mis manos temblar, sin saber por qué. Al abrirla un papel blanco me saluda, y lo saco. La carta no es muy larga… al menos a primera vista, no se te da bien escribir, y con eso en mente, comienzo a leerla.

. . .

 _Kise,_

 _Ya sabes que no soy bueno en esto, y… bueno, la verdad no sé muy bien qué decirte, así que dejaré que mi mano escriba sola; no releeré esto luego, porque moriré de la vergüenza si lo hago._

 _Si esta carta llega a tus manos, no puedo más que pedirte perdón. Estarás pensando que soy un hijo de puta… probablemente, sí. Pero justamente, te pediría que no pienses eso._

 _Me conoces, y sabes bien que mi madre es lo más preciado que he tenido. No te contaré la historia de mi vida porque sinceramente se me cansa el puño de sostener este lápiz, además de que debes conocerla mejor que yo._

 _Desde que te conocí me replanteé lo que 'lo más importante' significa, y, bueno… llegué a la conclusión, de que si no puedo proteger a la dos personas que más preciadas son para mí, yo no sería más que una cáscara sin vida._

 _Si lees esto, es porque algo le sucedió a mamá… y evidentemente fui un idiota que tomó el camino equivocado, siendo éste el alcohol seguramente._

 _Los regalos los compré con temor a que esto sucediera… y los chicos los tienen porque soy pésimo escondiéndolos, y lo sabes._

 _Con respecto a ellos, espero que te gusten, de verdad… no soy el mejor a la hora de elegir conjuntos de moda, pero seguí tus consejos, y elegí lo que creo te quedará increíble… Aunque siendo sincero, sin nada puesto te ves de muerte._

 _Me desvié un poco del tema, en fin… Los últimos dos regalos (porque hay un orden… ¡más vale que los hayas abierto de acuerdo al mismo!) son los más importantes, y te diré por qué._

 _Te preguntarás, por qué una_ _ **K**_ _, y eso lo entenderás más adelante. Ahora digo yo…_

 _¿Realmente me crees tan idiota?_

 _Pues tienes toda la razón, soy un idiota, y uno muy impulsivo. Pero es un defecto irreversible, el problema eres tú, que te enamoraste de mí sabiéndolo, y aunque te haya derramado un helado encima para llamar tu atención… eh, por qué escribí esto…_

 _Lo lamento…_

 _No tengo nada más para decirte, es la verdad._

 _Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, compraré una isla con mi 'no dinero' y nos mudaremos para siempre._

 _Ah, por cierto… vete mentalizando el nombre Ryota Kagami, y practica tu firma también, la necesitaremos en el registro civil._

 _Maldición se hizo demasiado largo… mejor acabo de una vez._

 _Te amo, no lo olvides nunca._

 _Tu novio y futuro esposo,_

 _Taiga Kagami._

 _P.D.: Mira dentro del sobre una vez más, algo me dice que te olvidas de un detalle…_

. . .

Inútilmente trato de no mojar el papel, pero mi intento es claramente fallido.

Las lágrimas caen a borbotones de mis ojos, y como si pudiera menos. No puedo creerlo a la vez sí, que hayas escrito esto… Me hace inmensamente feliz, y a la vez no.

 _Porque sabías que esto sucedería._

—I-Idiota… t-te o-odio…— balbuceo y se me agudiza la voz, pero no me entiendo ni a mí mismo. Dije que te odiaba… que te despreciaba… cuando realmente es un mecanismo de defensa para no sacudirte y rogarte que reacciones, que vuelvas aquí, conmigo, con tus amigos… Con nosotros, tu familia.

—Mal-dición… ha-hacerme llorar… Eres malvado, lo te-tenías planeado…—mis manos están empapadas de lágrimas, y trato de secarme en mis ropas. Recuerdo la última oración que leí, aunque ya a esa altura veía borroso por el agua acumulada en mis párpados.

Obedecí, y tomé el sobre nuevamente.

…Y un gemido fue lo que mi garganta soltó, junto con más gotas que resbalaban por mis mejillas humedecidas.

Unas alianzas, de oro, estaban en una esquina. Escondidas, temerosas de ver la luz como si la vergüenza las atacara… igual que tú, el primer día que me dijiste de salir… y que gustoso acepté.

Una prueba de amor, en su más puro esplendor.

Y no puedo creer que en verdad, lo hayas hecho.

—No… no no— niego, un intento de sonrisa se me dibuja en los labios, aunque de seguro termina siendo una mueca de lo más rara debido al llanto que comienzo a largar—. N-no pue-des… no puedes dar-darme esto así, no de esta forma… por t-todos los Cielos… ¡en qué pensabas cuando metiste el anillo allí dentro!

Luzco enojado, pero sabes que no es así… que es una máscara.

Una que sólo dejo que tú descubras y desmientas.

Dentro del objeto está grabado tu nombre, y obviamente ninguna fecha. En la que es un poco más grande está el mío, y río porque por más idiota que sea, nuestros apellidos comienzan con la misma letra... Sí, sé que creerás que soy un imbécil para pensar en eso en un momento como este, y es que mi mente está tan en blanco, que es lo más banal que llegó primero a mis pensamientos.

—Y-y ahora… su-supongo que tendré que ponértelo— coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular, y acto seguido tomo tu mano para hacer lo mismo, sin despegar la sonrisa boba de mi rostro—. Aún estás a tiempo de huir— bromeo —, está bien… Como tú digas, yo te lo advertí.

Te sostengo, y me quedo en silencio un rato más. Es una paz queme calma, y a la vez perturba. Veo los colores anaranjados en los ventanales, y no puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde.

—Debo irme… Quieren hacerme una cena y… bueno, tal vez sea desagradecido que falte, ¿no crees? —Me río, y me peino un poco los cabellos—. Más vale que estés consciente para la ceremonia, o la haré aquí y te vestiré con un traje bonito, te gusto o no.

Nada.

—Por favor— vuelvo a sentir que me derrumbo —te lo ruego… déjame escuchar tu voz una vez más… quiero oírte decir mi nombre, que me digas los tonto que soy, y lo mucho que me quieres…

Lloro, de nuevo… y ésta vez no es de felicidad.

Me inclino ante ti, y te beso en los labios, como cada día hago. Ásperos… no son los mismos, no se compara cuando me tomas con tus manos y me acaricias con ternura, cuando me dices cuán importante soy para ti, y te sonrojas por tu sinceridad.

—Te lo ruego— repito tartamudeando —vuelve… vuelve a mi lado…

Dejo mis labios reposar en cada porción de tu cara, frente, mejillas, nariz, barbilla y labios, incontables veces. Tomando lo mío, me despido, hasta el próximo día.

Porque hasta que abras los ojos, yo estaré aquí, a tu lado, tal y como tú lo estás conmigo en el día a día.

No te agradecí por los regalos, porque tal vez realmente no son lo que quería…

Simplemente lo que deseaba, y lo que quise desde que el coma llegó, fue volver a oír tu voz.

 _Y que me digas 'Feliz Cumpleaños'_

 _Que me amas tanto como yo a ti_

 _Y que no volverás a dejarme… nunca más._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar al final. Prometo poner todo mi empeño en tratar de terminar el reto anterior, pero por suerte logré subir este a tiempo...**

 **Si les causó alguna sesación, tanto desagradable, triste o feliz, me encantaría que la compartan conmigo en un bello Review, amo cuando comentan mis locuras u_u**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Lady Taiga ~**


End file.
